The Real Dark Hedgie
by Shirou No Striker
Summary: Shadow's tired of being copied. How will he react this time ? (P.S : It's my first story in English, so if there are some mispellings or grammar mistakes, don't hesitate to tell me and I'll fix them.) Rated T for swearing.


**"Fuck it. They're getting on my nerves again."**

It was the unfamous and dark hedgehog you all know. Shadow the Hedgehog. I was fighting an army of Shadow Androids while Eggman was ordering around, rendering me more and more angry. I was tired of it. Tired of being copied like this.

**"Ok. Let's end this shit now. Chaos... Blast !"**

The sudden release of energy made every android explode. And Eggman wasn't really happy :

**"Damn you, Shadow ! You failed experiment ! Next time, I'll be back with more and more Androids, and then... I'll make you pay for this ! And when it happens, there won't be a real Shadow anymore !**

**-Hum. I don't give a sh... Wait what ?"**

The last words echoed in my mind .

**Shadow's inner thoughts : "There won't be a real Shadow... anymore ? No way !" **

**"You know..."** I started , **"You'll never be able to replace me.**

**- What ?"** Eggman was surely wondering what I was saying.

I speaked again : **"Because..."**

_Eggman's inner thoughts : "What is he up to ?"_

Suddenly, I started to sing :

_**"Y'all act like you never seen an immortal before** _

_**Jaws all on the floor like Rouge** _

_ **Like Knuckles just burst in the door** _

_**And started whoopin her ass worse than before** _

_**They first were ennemies, slammin her on the floor"**_

Eggman was like "What the fuck ?! Shadow the Hedgehog... is singing ?!"

But in my head, I was like "So what, Eggie ? Surprised ?"

_**"It's the return of the...** _

_**Ah, wait, no way, you're kidding,** _

_**He didn't just say what I think he did, did he ?** _

_ **And Dr. G said... nothing you idiots !** _

_ **Dr. G's gone, he's locked GUN's basement !** _

_**All squealing dumb fangirls**** love Shadow** _

_**I'm sick of him, look at him,** _

_**Running around searching the you-know-what** _

_**Bitch slappin you-know-who,** _

_ **Yeah, but he's so cute though !"**_

My hand started to glow in a yellow light.

_**"Yeah, I probably got a couple of screws up in my head loose** _

_**Maybe worse than what's goin on in your parents' bedrooms** _

_**Sometimes, I wanna go in city and just let loose, but can't** _

_**But it's cool for Chris' father to act like Tom Cruise"** _

Then I launched a Chaos Spear in Eggman's direction, but he dodged it. I continued to attack, and Eggman continued to dodge.

_**"My gun is on your head, my gun is on your head** _

_**And if you're lucky, I won't paint the walls in red**_

_**And that's the message that we deliver to little kids** _

_ **And expect them not to know what psychopathy is** _

_ **Of course they gonna know what criminality is** _

_**By the time they hit fourth grade** _

_**They got their parent's news paper don't they ?** _

_ **We ain't nothing but sinners... ** _

_ **Well, some of us serial killers**_

_**Who cut other people open like cantaloupes** _

_**But if we can like dead animals and antelopes** _

_**Then there's no reason that a fox and a hedgehog can't elope** _

_**But if you feel like I feel, I got the antidote** _

_ **Evry'one wave your hands up, sing the chorus and it goes"**_

At this moment, I punched Eggman hard on his face again and again. I beated the shit out of him.

_ "**I'm Dark Hedgie, yes I'm the real Hedgie** _

_**All you other Dark Hedgies are just imitating** _

_**So won't the real Dark Hedgie please kick hard,** _

_ **Please kick hard, please kick hard ?** _

_**I'm Dark Hedgie, yes I'm the real Hedgie** _

_**All you other Dark Hedgies are just imitating** _

_**So won't the real Dark Hedgie please kick hard,** _

_**Please kick hard, please kick hard ?"**_

Finally, I went in his base and blowed it from the Inside with a Chaos Blast. I was exhausted because I used almost all of my Chaos energy in this Blast.

But luckily, Fatman wasn't in a better state. In fact, it was worse than mine. So I managed to walk away. When I pasted him, the only thing I said is :

**"Don't screw with the Hedgie next time. Because the only one who failed here is you."**


End file.
